Fuzzy Slippers and Pyjamas
by Chikita
Summary: Miaka has declared it Girl's Night! The men of FY have gone too far this time. re-uploaded - posted wrong story before


Fuzzy Slippers and Pyjamas

**Fuzzy Slippers and Pyjamas**

The two Mikos and one of the Seishi sat in front of a television, holding buckets of popcorn, with ice cream pints to the side. The two girls were dressed in comfy cotton pyjamas and fuzzy slippers. The Seishi wore a skimpy silk nightgown with an untied robe over top. They all had their hair in rollers.

"Girl's night!" Miaka declared and reached under her pyjama top and removed her bra and threw it across the room. "LIBERATION NEVER FELT SO GOOD!!"

The other two sweat-dropped.

"Anou…Miaka…" Yui giggled. "That wasn't necessary."

"It was. Men made 'em so that we're strapped in, so, I'm liberating myself! You used to say that bras were evil incarnates made by men." Miaka retorted.

Nodding, Yui smiled. "Very well, you're right, Miaka." She then reached under her pyjama top and undid her bra. Whipping it out, she balled it up and threw it across the room.

Giggling, Seiryuu Seishi Soi reached over and took a spoon and scooped out ice cream. "Those men are so bloody irritating! It's enough to make me puke!"

"I know! Tamahome says he means well, but he's so pushy, and controlling!" Miaka bemoaned dramatically as she popped the fluffy kernels of corn into her mouth. She sighed. "He can be nice, but most of the time it's all money, money, money!"

"Or Suboshi. He thinks he's being protective, but he's so overbearing. He doesn't want to give me breathing space. Some needs to get that boy a life." Yui assented as she took a spoonful of ice cream from the same pint as Soi.

"You think that's bad, try catering to an ego-centric man who thinks that sex is supposed to be for nothing more than the channelling of energy. He's such a pain in the ass when he gets drunk…literally." Soi groused. "I hate it when he gets a victory; he gets drunk and loses all sense of dignity."

"Nakago does?" Miaka and Yui gasped in incredulous shock. They stared with wide at eyes at Soi, not believing a word she was saying. "That is so unlike Nakago!" Yui added.

Giggling, Miaka stood up as there was a knock at the door. "I know, he always seemed so cold. I can't believe he'd do that! He's…"

"Such an asshole?" Soi finished. She tossed loose strands of hair behind her ear. "I don't know why I cater to his needs. He never appreciates anything I do! I'm treated like shit…like a common courtesan!" she wailed, falling back, draping her forearm over her forehead. "Oh, why me?"

"Because Nakago is inconsiderate for the feelings of others?" Yui offered and took the pint into her lap and took another bite from the dish. "He can be like that. He is so mean when he has no use for you."

Meanwhile at the door, Miaka stood, facing the elderly female Byakko Seishi, Subaru. "Ne, Subaru-san, what can I do for you?"

"I was around and I got word that there was a girl's night here and I thought I would come by and join you." Subaru replied, smiling sweetly. She snapped her fingers, reverting to her youthful form. Giggling, she bounced in. "Got any hair rollers and pyjamas?"

Closing the door, Miaka replied, "I'll check, okaasan might have some extra ones." She locked the door and went to seek out the items for Subaru, while the woman went to the living room to join Soi and Yui.

"Subaru-san," Soi glanced up, giving her fellow female Seishi a warm smile. "What are you doing here? Did the hentai strike again?"

Producing a bottle of sake, Subaru nodded. "He never learns! After more than seventy-five years of marriage, he still gallivants around and chases all the skirts with no shame!" she exclaimed, slamming the bottle down on the table.

"At least he won't take you from behind after he's drunk as a sailor." Soi replied, as she patted Subaru on the shoulder.

She snorted. "I wish. That would be better than having to keep a leash on a lecherous son of a bitch who thinks its okay to check out the market. Mou, it's annoying, I swear, I'm going to kill him one of these days!"

"That sounds like the guys from my world. They think they are God's gift to women." Yui groaned as she reached for the sake. Uncapping it, she poured herself a cup and fired it back. "They are such pigs!"

"They are here too. I have yet to meet one who isn't going to spend all his time gapping like a fish at my chest!" Subaru replied angrily. "Their eyes are drawn here. They are such perverts with no respect for us at all."

"A pervert is Tomo. I caught him watching me and Nakago the other night! He denies it, and then goes out and crawls over Nakago and that bastard lets him have his bloody way!" Soi growled scathingly and reached for the bottle as well.

"Tomo always seemed like that to me. Nakago is a shock, but he is a man." Subaru assented as she poured herself a cup. "Anything with a penis can't be trusted."

"Subaru-san!! Here are the rollers and the pyjamas!" Miaka exclaimed happily as she bounced into the room, her hair now down in two braids flowing behind her.

"Thanks, Miaka-chan. I'll be back in a minute." Subaru replied after she accepted the items from the younger girl.

Taking a seat, Miaka took the pint of ice cream. "Tamahome had the nerve to call. He broke out date for tomorrow because he had some other stuff to do. He said it was business stuff I wouldn't understand." She snorted bitterly. "Sexist pig…"

"One time, Nakago took me on one of his little excursions. He used me to get his way at an inn; like I was some kind of prize to be won." Soi confessed and took a sip from her cup.

"That's nothing. One time Hotohori thought he'd score, so while Tamahome was drugged, he made a few moves for me. He said he was concerned. More like he was concerned about himself. He can be so narcissistic!" Miaka countered. "Don't get me started on Tasuki. That guy is so full of it. He says he hates woman then says he loves me and shows it by getting me drunk! Then there's Nuriko. First as a she and she hates me, then as a he and he loves me. That guy can't make up his mind and acts all proper but when Tamahome is useless he flirts and acts all chummy!"

"You're complaining about your own harem?" Yui chuckled, a half-smile across her face.

"Yeah because they are sexist pigs! Suzaku hates me!" Miaka wailed.

Soi snorted derisively. "At least they seem to like you, that's a plus. They don't just flock to you because you had the services of a courtesan once. All the guys except Ashitare have sucked up to me, it isn't funny. Even Miboshi before he lost his previous body. Nakago used to make me heal the other Seishi that way then they got hooked on it. I can't believe he made me raise Amiboshi's chi."

"That is horrible!" Yui gasped out. "Then again, it doesn't surprise me. Nakago has the tendencies of what we call a 'player'. He said he loved me but messed around with you…"

"Because they think they can!" Subaru explained, as she entered the room. She still retained her youthful appearance, but now donned the pyjamas and hair rollers Miaka had given her and had found the goop for making facial masques. She had applied it and now wore the hideous green masque.

"Like when Tokaki first met Byakko no Miko. He thought he could hit on her just because she had a skirt. Even after he told Tatara that it wouldn't work out, he still flirted with the girl. Now that's a hypocrite."

"That's awful!" Yui exclaimed. "And you let him get away with it?"

The other two gasped in horror, unable to contain their shock.

"I know, but I was foolish enough to fall in love with him and now it's too late."

"LET'S BOYCOTT MEN FOREVER!!" Miaka declared without warning.

There was a deafening silence of shock from the other girls before they broke out into wild grins and giggled madly, liking Miaka's idea. It would certainly straighten up the men in their lives, make them behave.

Meanwhile, outside…

"Can you hear anything? What are they saying?!" Nakago hissed, as he grew tired of balancing Suboshi on his shoulders, as he boy peered in the window and kept one ear pressed against the cool glass pane.

"I think something about boycotting men forever…" Suboshi whispered.

"_NANI_?!" Three other male Seishi exclaimed. They were Tamahome, Hotohori and Tokaki. They stood on the ground, staring up.

"You can't be serious! Who said it?!" Tamahome asked, starting to panic.

"Your gluttonous woman did." Suboshi replied, a malicious smirk over his lips.

"HEY!! Watch what you say about Miaka, Yo-yo boy!" Tamahome scathingly exclaimed, as he stared up contemptuously at the young boy.

"Is… Is Houki there?" Hotohori asked grave concern on his voice.

"Nope, I don't see the cross-dressing freak look-alike." Suboshi replied callously. He really didn't care what they thought of him. He would risk it…

He then smirked. "Hold that thought, she just came in, and it looks like Yui-sama, Soi-san, that glutton and the hot-chick are filling her in on what's happening. And…she is agreeing. And wow… She has some pretty nasty things to say about you…" he turned his smirk to Hotohori.

"You know, if it is true, then I don't think you should be saying anything, Suboshi. After all, as I recall, you are hopelessly in love with Yui-sama, and if she is agreeing to this boycott, it'll be bad for you." Nakago coldly informed the youth gracefully perched on his shoulders.

"Aw fuck!" the youth exclaimed and jumped down from Nakago's shoulders, only to knock over th general and crash into Tamahome, who knocked over Hotohori, causing the four of them to land in a mess of tangled limbs. Tokaki was the only one who got out of the way quickly enough.

The crashing caused the girls to look up and headed to the window; the five men noted as the curtains parting and ran for their lives. "It's every man for him-self!" Tamahome cried out, as he ran into the night, followed closely by Nakago, who looked extremely terrified at the thought of being caught by an irate Soi, who would surely fry his ass with one of her trademark lightening strikes.

The curtains however had been parted by Miaka's mother; the five women had only moved to leave the room. Miaka's mother couldn't phantom what the crashing on the ground floor had been, but at the sight of five feeling young men, she had an inkling. She smirked to herself.

The next day…

Each girl had left at noon after a healthy breakfast, as cooked by Miaka, but with adequate help from her mother, the other four left, only to encounter little surprises from their men desperate not to wind up on the boycott list.

Soi found a small box of chocolates and a bouquet of flowers with a smart note attached to the rose. It simply read,

_Dearest Soi,_

_I think of you everyday._

_Each of my passing thoughts_

_Are only of you_

_I need only you_

_Love Nakago_

She blinked and put the note back in the bouquet. Turning. She left her room and went to Nakago's. She stuck her head in, and when she entered, his face lit up eagerly, hoping that she would forget about the whole boycott thing.

With a straight expression, she declared. "Nice and thoughtful, you're still not getting sex for a week."

He looked absolutely horrified, like someone had just taken his army away from him.

Yui had run into Suboshi on her walk back. He was quite ready and eager to cater to her every need and whim. He even, against her wishes, took her bag from her and carried it for her. She did have to admit that it was a nice gesture. He always did things like this. While it was sweet, it did get on her nerves.

As they walked to her house, he stopped and reached down and picked a lily from a pond they were walking by. He held up, smiling sweetly and placed it in her hair. She couldn't but to blush. This was different and so sweet at the same time. She returned a kind smile followed by a whisper of thanks.

She made a mental note not to extend the boycott to include him.

"Please, Miaka…"

"No. You have to!" she declared, folding her arms stubbornly over her chest. She refused to give in. She was always giving in, so, now would be different. She would hold her ground and make him pay for all his acts of ignorance.

Tears welded in his eyes. "But Miaka, this is inhumane treatment… Even if this was for Nakago! You can't make me do this! I'll do anything else! Anything! I'll…even eat your cooking!" Tamahome wailed painfully; desperate not to go through with Miaka's planned torture.

"You've eaten my cooking before, so, tough shit." She smirked. "It won't work this time. I know you'll eat my cooking, so I'm not going to let you off easily. Now behave or else…" she leaned in and whispered, "I'll tell okaasan everything."

He sighed dejectedly as Miaka and her mother continued to work on the manicure and the hair. Miaka had told her mother she wanted to make her boyfriend pay and to do so, she planned to make him go out dressed as a woman… The entire works. Her mother willingly helped, as she still had bitter memories of her ignorant ex-husband.

"No sex for a month.

"No leering at young girls.

"No going to bars.

"No more tutoring young women.

"No drinking.

"No fighting of any sort.

"No sleeping in our room.

"No removal of the shirt in public.

"No leaving the capital for any reason, in fact, you're restricted to the house for a month, unless you want to get thrown out on the street without any shoes on your feet, so help me, Tokaki!"

Tokaki sat, giving his wife Subaru a stunned look. He really hated this. She had been known to crack the whip, but this was the harshest punishment yet. No sex for a month! That really didn't sit well with him. He knew he was old, but his mojo still worked.

"Am I understood?" She had reverted to her contemporary form – which is to say her body that was over a hundred years old.

"So, I might as well curl up and die?!" Tokaki replied flatly.

"I can arrange it so you don't have sex any more."

He cried like an infant whose bottle had been pulled prematurely from its lips. This was going to be a long month…

Hotohori was having more luck than the other three, but he was still not in Houki's good books as much as he would like to be. He found that she was more subtle in her punishment. She never said a thing and insisted on separate beds. She also refused to fix herself up properly and wore her hair in a simple braid as Nuriko used to and her robes were less than perfectly elegant. She swore she did this to vex him in the face of the public court. He didn't say anything because he didn't want to rock the cradle. He was thankful to still be getting sex, so he didn't say anything…


End file.
